


Not You, Not Anymore

by amandayouth (nomadicharmony)



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M, how to make saw fans cry in 100 words or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicharmony/pseuds/amandayouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John Kramer's autopsy, Mark Hoffman gets some surprising news from the coroner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not You, Not Anymore

    “She was pregnant, by the way.”

Mark felt his eyes widen in shock. An unfavorable response. “Who? Denlon?”

“No, Amanda Young. She was barely far enough along to tell, probably didn’t even know.” The coroner shook his head. “A real shame, though.”

“Yeah,” he muttered, willing himself to look at John Kramer’s pallid, emotionless face instead of at the deceased woman carrying his dead child. “A fucking shame.”


End file.
